


Hobbits Skin as Pale as Snow

by glowingembers



Category: Schneewittchen | Snow White (Fairy Tale), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe -Snow White, Bilbo -Snow white
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-07 15:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingembers/pseuds/glowingembers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a time where beauty is power King Thranduil's step son's newly recognize beauty is a threat.  Bilbo must be destroyed and forgotten for Thranduil to keep his throne but the young prince Bilbo has already been seen by prince Thorin and his face is not a face he or the rest of the company will forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Grand Reveal

King Thandruil was not known for his kindness or giving. What he was known for was being very attractive and very very rich. These two things made the king in his gold plaited armor greedy and vain. In his self-absorbed world he had a magic mirror created that could tell him who was the most attractive person seen alive in all of middle earth while he admired his own appearance. 

King Thrandruil did not get his throne honorably he achieved this through much cheating stealing and manipulating. Along the way to his great disgust Thrandruil found himself with a stepson Prince Bilbo. Thrandruil, despite already having his own attractive son Legolas, was embarrassed to have a hobbit for a son and though people would see Bilbo and think the king less attractive. So until Bilbo reached adult hood Thrandruil forced him to were a cape with a hood that would hide his face from everyone.

Much to Thrandruil displeasure on Bilbo Birthday into adulthood a party was arranged to see the grand revile of the young prince to the lords of the kingdom. When the prince removed his hood for the first time everyone was in awe including the king. Having never had sun touch his face Bilbo’s skin was as pale and beautiful as porcelain. His eye a startling blue compared to his pearly completion.

Were Thrandruil and Legolas were beautiful in a classical usual way Bilbo look was so shocking it took everyone’s breath away. After rushing to his mirror Thrandruils fears were confirmed.

“Your beauty is worthy of admiration Thrandruil it true,  
But Bilbo wonder has been seen to be more beautiful then you.”

Thrandruil cursed. The whole week foreign diplomats were coming to the kingdom to pay homage to the prince. And once they all met him it would impossible to make them all forget. He needed to get rid of Bilbo and fast before it was to late.  
-*-*-*-*-  
Everyone stared and whispered as I walked through the hall doing my normal routine. I felt naked without the weight my hood. I may never have understood why I had to wear it but as my hands traveled over my exposed hair shying away from people glances I considered going to retrieve it for my own sanity.

“Excuse me” I turned my head see who was talking but didn’t stop. People seldom spoke to me I assumed this would be no different. But when I saw his eyes so dark they were almost black staring back into mine I skidded to a stop and would have fallen backward he hadn’t placed his hand securely in my lower back holding me in place.

“I apologies. I did not mean to startle you.” He was taller then I was although that was not hard. Despite his fetchers being very chiseled and rough his smile looked genuine and kind. “I assume you are Prince Bilbo. I am Prince Thorin son of Thrain the King under the mountain.”

“No need to apologies Prince Thorin you are not at fault.” He smiled and nodded modestly. “I was not expecting to meet any visitors until tomorrow.”

Pausing a moment I added, “Have you seen the king yet all visitor are suppose to see him first to plain for the festivities.”

Thorins eyes rolled in his head but immediately he stood straighter in an attempts to absolve for his rudeness. “Excuse me for stepping out of line, but I have been waiting for an audience with your king for the better part of two hours. When I saw you in the hallway I thought I skip the formality and address you in person.” 

I nodded and smile politely. I really didn’t mined that he had come to talk to me, he seemed thoughtful and was quite attractive with his thick dark beard. I would not mind to talk to him all day but it was not to be. “I must apologize again for I am not staying for the festivities.”

I felt my face fall as he continued “My country is at war and needs me back as soon as possible.” 

“Well then by all means you may leave as soon as you are ready.” His eyebrows raised and I backtracked realizing it must sound like I was trying to be rid of him. “I mean… If you need room and board for the night we are happy to oblige and restock you with any equipment you might need for the journey home.” I was tripping over my words as the sped forward. At that point he took my hand in his, which I had been waving it around as I spoke.

“Thank you kindly but I cannot stay the night. I must be travelling back before the sun sets.” With that he brought the hand he held to his lips never breaking eye contact with me. With that he said his Farwells but as he turned to go realized just how cold and empty my hand felt at the loss of his touch. 

“Could I at least offer you with a warm meal if you plain to travel through the night.” Turning back to me he smiled a small light in his dark eyes and nodded. I reclaimed his hand with my own and led him down to my personal kitchen in the basement.

As I moved around the kitchen collecting my ingredients I could feel his eyes follow me from his seat at the island in center. “May I ask why a Prince in such a lovely castle has his own kitchen and makes his own meals?”

I shrugged “The king prefers not to have me around. Say’s my hood made him feel uncomfortable.” His eyebrows furrowed.

“Wasn’t the Hood his… idea?” I shrugged again string the stew I had whipped up. I was fully aware that my hood had made me a topic of humor amongst the other nations that was why so many people where coming to my celebration of adult hood so they could see how hideous I must be for my step father to feel the need to cover me up. 

Prince Thorin took a deep breath inhaling the smell of my stew. “You have to be the first prince I’ve met can cook epically something that smells so delicious.”

“I have a lot of time to my self and since I am no longer next in line for the throne I have little training to do. So I spend most of my time doing solo activities cooking, reading, gardening.”

“That sounds like it could be a little lonely.” Glancing up the look of sincerity on his face shocked me. He cared so much for me despite the fact that he didn’t even know me.

“The life I have led is not the most interesting.” I admitted sheepishly “and I do spend a fair amount of time alone.” I was surprised again as I felt his hand slid across the counter to rest on mine his eyes never leaving my face.

“Not anymore” I felt my cheeks burn with a flush and even though he was leaving to war in a matter of hours something in me didn’t doubt him for a second.

“I mostly entertain myself. But you on the other hand probably have some interesting tales to tell.” And I was right as I served and we ate the stew he told me all about his time on battlefield, his family and how he was never left alone or could find any peace and quite. He ate a third bowl of stew and I doubt he was even hungry but it was clear neither of us wanted him to leave. So after a long string of laughter we both looked sadly down at our matching empty bowls.

“Well my prince I’m afraid I must leave you now.” I felt myself flush again at being called his and internally cursed my face for making me look like a silly maiden. “Thank you for the food it will last me long into my journey.” He stood in front my chair his eye searching mine lost for more to say.

“Are you sure there is nothing more I can get for you?” As I stood I realized just how close we were standing but it was strangely comforting. “Anything?”

“You have already done so much” our voices had dropped to above whisper. He scooped my hand as if he meant to kiss it as he’d done before but with his eyes set on mine his kiss was redirected. His lips falling on mine, “I will see you again”

With one last kiss he left but despite him stepping away I was warmed right down to my core.  
-*-*-*-*-

The captain of the guard stood in front of me her head held tall respectively waiting the assignment she was to be given. I allowed my eyes to trail freely over her figure from her long red hair tide up into a bun out of her eyes to her warn jacket that clearly showed her toned muscles. I was aware that my own son was taken with her but I did not see the attractiveness in her impoverished look.

“Are you aware why I sent for you?” I knew she could not know but I like to watch the soldier’s squirm and worry over what they could have forgotten.

“No my Lord.” It was disappointing to see how collected she was.

“Tomorrow at breakfast my stepson is scheduled to give his first speech to our kingdoms lords and crucial diplomats with far-reaching connections.” The captain nodded looking straight ahead. “Its your job to make sure that he never makes it.” 

There it was, The squirm The pure shock. Her hands fell from her position behind her down to her sides her gaze swiveled around to meet my own. Her mouth hung open quacking as if to respond but with no words to do so. “Tonight when the prince heads out to his garden to collect what he needs for his crown he’ll find his personal plaints … in disarray.” 

A sign of a great royal in this country was for them to have a connection to the people and by extension nature so all crowns were to be made of the earth. The kings own was maid out of rose bush twigs with the thorns still attached.

“You will take him to the river to collect the flowers when his is by the bank you will push him in. He can’t swim it wont be long before he drowns bring him back rapped in his cape no one must see his face… or any part of him.” Circling her as I spoke every part of her shook from fear or confusion or a mixture of them both.

“My Lord I… can’t.” she started but was cut off.

“This was not a request Captain! It is an order, You will return tonight with the rapped up body for the lords to see.” As she continued to quiver doubt started to settle in my stomach about the captains true ability’s. Standing inches from her face he whispered “Or do I have to find a new Captain of the guards”

The shacking stopped her hands returned behind her back and she stood tall. “No My Lord.” Nodding in approval I felt my lips curve into smirked at how much power a simple threat could have. 

“You are very… loyal Captain”

At that moment we were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. Stepping back from her I returned to my kingly composer “Enter”

The young prince then entered and a sharp gasp was heard from the Captain of the guard this would be the first time she saw the hobbits face. “Excuse me dear king I apologize for interrupting but my garden…” 

“Has been crumpled I have already been informed. The captain of the guard here will escort you down to the river side to collect whatever plants you need.” The prince’s eyes popped in surprise but as regained his composure another unrecognized expression set in. He stumbled out his thanks and prepared to leave. 

“Before you go,” I reached for the chest next to the throne and brought forth the prince’s long red cape “I was wondering if this would make you more comfortable for your ride” 

The prince accepted the offering and left the castle with his guard. I watched the horse and pony carry the riders away from one of the tall towers. I felt the smug smile show through, knowing I had nothing to worry. The captain of the guards was loyal… to the fault “that is one problem I will never see again”.


	2. The Stone Coffin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long silent ride we stopped by the river a few brave sheep left the heard to wander near us in search for food. The prince had allowed the red hood to fall back upon his shoulders exposing his copper hair curling loosely beside his pointed ears. As he plucked the flowers very carefully on the very edge of the river I became aware how close we was to the water. How easy it would be for him to slip in. To slip into the water’s depth and not come back out.

After a long silent ride we stopped by the river a few brave sheep left the heard to wander near us in search for food. The prince had allowed the red hood to fall back upon his shoulders exposing his copper hair curling loosely beside his pointed ears. As he plucked the flowers very carefully on the very edge of the river I became aware how close we was to the water. How easy it would be for him to slip in. To slip into the water’s depth and not come back out.

At that moment one of the flowers slid from his hand unnoticed into the water. As it floated down stream It became clear just how close it was to the shore. It would be effortless for me to reach out and gather it. The small white petals seemed to glow from the reflection of the sun set on the water, but turned dark as it sunk beneath the waves until it could no longer be seen.

Death by water would be slow. Death by water would be painful. When drowning you can look up into your killer’s eyes, as the pathetic flower had seemed to do, and know they could have saved you.

I had killed before. The blood on my hands was an unavoidable part of my work. It was a necessary evil used in order to protect the innocent. I dragged my hand over my fetchers as an unwelcome though crossed my mind 

“In this situation who is the innocent?” 

My knife slid easily from my belt into the palm of my hand, looking towards the river away from the frail prince who so quietly pulled at the tiny plaints. If I were to go through with this assignment, I would do it right. He would feel no pain and he would feel no fear he would not even know it was coming.

“Captain?” glancing back at the strained voice behind me I saw his eye flash between our surroundings and the weapon nimbly balanced on my fingers. “Is everything O.K?”

“Fine my lord.” He stood slowly starring directly into my face; the calm carefree smile he had worn had dropped from exprestion replaced with a gulp of suppressed fear.

“Captain?” he peered deep into my eyes searching them. He bit his lip nervously pulling tight the skin on his face not yet wrinkled from age. The weight of the task I had been assigned came clear to me. My hands betraying me to quake around my weapon. 

I realized the problem. I could not Rationalize this assignment. There was no reason for this death, no reason to put this blood on my hands.

“Were you… Captain… Were you” he breathed deeply his voice returning in a bare whisper “ordered to kill me?” 

The dagger slid from my hand, sinking hilt deep into the earth at my feet. His eye’s followed the weapon heaving a heart-crushing sigh. I no longer had the strength to stand dropping to my knees my hands slid over my eyes covering my face. 

I would not… I could not look into the eyes of the man I had agreed to kill. I had agreed to kill with no charge. “How…” The voice did not sound like my own, the word was barely audible chocked out seeping in pain and regret.

“You are not the first. Many attempts on my life were taken when I was as a child.” He sighed again deeply his voice flat “I am disappointed that I was naive enough to think they would not start again now that I am of age” 

He had not moved from where he stood his eye full of sorrow the plaints fell abandoned at his feet.

“Will you not run? Will you not attempt to escape?” he shook his head slowly. Looking at me with the pity you would give innocent harmless child who didn’t understand.

“It would be a fruitless attempt. You are much faster then I am if I attempted to run. I admit every other time I have been at knifepoint someone has stepped in at the nick of time. I fear…” he paused gesturing to the rolling hills that surrounded us with nothing but live stock “this time there is no one to save me” 

With his words the shaking that had coursed through my body ceased. The pain and regret I had felt from the moment we left the castle was replace with something new something stronger. I raised myself to my full height the fear in the eyes of the man before me only fueled my drive. 

“Ride, Your majesty” his eye’s popped at me mouth opening as if to speak but no sounds came forward “Leave your cloak behind get on your pony and ride away until you are safe.” 

He followed my orders dropping his cloak to his feet his eyebrows deeply creased. “But the king, what will you…”

“Do not worry about the king I will take care of him.” Removing my own cloak I draped it over his shoulders hoisting him up onto his pony. As I adjusted his saddle his stout hand wrapped around my own squeezing lightly.

“I am eternally grateful captain?” His eyes welled staring across at me from his spot on the animal back.

“Ride. And ride fast” giving the horse a smack the ride took of across the plains. As the two turned into a dot in the distance my eye’s fell to the cloak in my hand soft under my fingers. The cloak was red as blood in the last ray’s of the sun set. The cloth was steady between my fingers I was done shaking and quivering in fear. Thrandruil had made a sniveling child of me now I would make a stooge out of him and I would protect the innocent.

*-*-*-*

The Royal Court had decided to take court out in the courtyard where any rider coming into the castle would have to ride through. My father hated interruptions; this was enough to put me on edge. Taking on a guarding shift instead of dinner I felt my shoulders muscles knotting up tensely unsure of what he was planning. 

From my spot in the battlements I could see the horse from a far distance riding towards the castle. The captain’s unmistakable flaming hair and matching red cloak wrapped around the body on her lap. The lords and ladies split creating a path for the captain to walk, with the body weighing limp in her arms, to the throne seated at the head of the courtyard. 

The King stood before the cloaked body that was laid at his feet. Throwing his hand to his mouth and looking away from the crowd. Anyone who didn’t know any better would think the king was the very picture of heartache. 

Clutching at his cheats he started a long-winded speech of the agony he felt at this sudden ‘unpredictable’ tragedy. The bile rose in my throat as the court fell for it in its entirety gasping and sighing when they were intended to. Only one man was boorish enough to speak out.

“Your Majesty should we not remove the hood to examine the deceased” The whole court seemed to leach forward eyeing the corpse unmoving on the ground. As the man who spoke strutted forward, a momentary flash of fear reflected in the kings eyes before dropped himself onto his knees dramatically. His arms spread out protectively over the body.

“He lived his life behind the protection of this cloak. I will not let you disregard him in death by violating his sanctuary” He snarled at the man yet his voice echoed throw-out the courtyard demanding respect. “As his family we will protect honor from anyone who would try to strain it. Captain take the body inside away from these heathen”

Standing to his full height he glowered threateningly. “All of you. Be gone.” The nobles scattered like rodents from a predator as the King gestured to the Captain of the guards into the castle. Jumping down from the battlement I sliding through the doors I followed them to grand hall.

The main hall in all his glory was already adorned in the black of mourning. Taurel was laying the body still swaddled in cloth with in a pre-set stone coffin. “Legolas.” My father was pouring himself a healthy glass of wine his voice emotionless in comparison to the speeches he just gave.

“You will find when you are king you can not trust any nobles they are just leeches looking to better themselves through you.” My fists clenched nail digging deep into my palms.

“We are what we surround ourselves with! Aren’t we Father?” I could tell from behind that he had rolled his eye shaking his head incredulously at me.

“You will understand the necessity of my actions when you’re older”

“I am the one who does not understand.” I could hear my voice raising and did not attempt to school it. “Your are the one who does not understand the meaning of a promise!”

“Legolas” he rubbed his temples but my voice cut him off.

“You Swore! You swore you would let the boy live.” Marching up I was just derectly behind him “He was just a boy you had no right to take his life.”

As he whirled around his palm swiftly made contact, leaving a searing sting across my cheek “I broke no promise ” he snarled through his teeth, his face mealy inches away from mine. I looked away my cheek still burning.

“I said the boy could live. Yes! But he was no longer a boy. Do you not think that now that he is off age moneygrubbers and seditionaries’ would not come to court him? His appearance alone would have brought many candidates not even considering his position as a royal. How long do you think it would be until one of them looked into our laws and saw the hobbits true right to the throne?” his voice had dropped to a threatening whisper.

Stepping away he huffed in disgust. He then walked to the coffin where Taurel was sliding a large stone lid across the top. “I let the boy live his life but once he became a man he became a liability.” His glance darted from me to the body disappearing behind the stone top.

“I will not where the weight of this life on my hand because what I have done I’ve done for you.” With his words the lid fell into place echoing in the great hall as if fused together.

Holding myself to my full height I looked him in the eyes “I can not change what you’ve done. But do not attempt to put this life on my hands by saying that you did this for me” with the slightest tilt of his head he bowed out slowly walking from the giant hall.

Looking back to the Captain I saw the red haired glace glued to the stone of the coffin. Her slender hands resting on the face of the lid of the coffin flat to the surface as if with enough pressure she could push through to the body beneath.

Stepping up to the coffin she seemed unaware that I was across from her. I rested my hand on the stone lid sliding my hand across lid my figures slightly brushing against hers. 

Her hand flinched back as if burned. Her eyes turned towards me full of aggression. Her eye searched mine offensively as if not able to quite place who I even was. When she looked away her strong shoulders fell as if weighed down with despair.

Reaching out I attempted to place my hand upon hers but again she flinched away dropping her hands to her sides. “Taurel.”

“My Prince” she did not even look to me as she spoke “You said you wont where this blood on your hands and I would be foolish to think your father would where it on his” taking a deep breath she continued “But what you don’t realize that realize is that you have forced this blood on mine.”

With that she made half an attempt to bowed her and marched from the throne room the door slamming behind her. 

“You see Legolas” My body filched at the voice of my father not realizing he had re entered the room. “Like your nobles when you are king you must keep eye on your guards and know which ones are truly loyal”

I huffed “Your smile is smug Father! It is unbecoming.”

Neither of them knew that just out side the room a slender pointed ear was pressed up against the door. Smiling just as smug.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The trees slowly sprouted becoming closer and closer together until the fields gave way to forest. The pony had slowed huffing heavily until it came to a slow trot. Carefully taking the lifts and dips of the uneven forest floor. The light of the sky had been blocked out be the canopy 

Drawing the grey cloak the Captain had given me around my shoulders the sharp cold still cutting through the coarse light fabric. The captain had attempted to give Bilbo everything by offering him his life but alone in the forest he wasn’t sure how long he was going to survive. Bilbo was pulled from his thoughts from the sound of shouting from men in the distance.

Bilbo looked around franticly curling in completely unaware him mount had come to a dead stop. The fidgeting of her rider had caused the horse to become skittish so when a spider the size of her fell broke through the trees the horse bucked sending Bilbo to the ground and took of into the forest. 

Bilbo hit the hard his lungs becoming empty of air. The weight of a heavy creature on his legs became apparent before a blinding pain radiated from his high. The last thing he heard was the shouts of men right above him before everything goes black.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first fic on this sight please comment i want to know what your thought. As well if you see any sentence that don't make sense or words that don't quite fit tell me i have a small learning disability in english and i want to make sure everything is right.
> 
> This is my first instalment of a fairy tale themed works i want to write were all of the hobbit characters have their own fairy tale. i'm aware there are other snow white/baggindshield au's but i will be trying to make mine as original as possible.


End file.
